erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman
Batman and Robin battled Rorschach and The Joker in Batman vs Rorschach. He was written by TKandMit. Information on the rapper Batman is the main protagonist in some comic books written by Detective Comics (DC). Bruce Wayne, Batman's true identity, was only eight when he saw his own parents being murdered by Joe Chill in front of his eyes while walking home from the movies. With the help from his parents' butler, Alfred, and his inheritance, he swore that he will not let any of this happen to another citizen in Gotham City. He trained himself to become a master of martial arts and and was trained in many other combat systems. He then took the form of a common fear, a bat, by becoming Batman. Batman has a secret lair under his manor which he calls the Batcave. Within it, he stores many gadgets like a grappling hook or a batarang, which is a boomerang shaped like a bat with sharpened edges. He uses a fast, sleek, black car he names the Batmobile to drive around in Gotham for easy transportation. In some comic book cases, Batman has had sidekicks named Robin, Nightwing, a dog named Ace, his love interest, Catwoman, and Batgirl. His arch nemesis is the Joker, but Batman also fights villains like the Penguin, the Riddler, Bane, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Man-Bat, and many others. He is also a founding member of the Justice League, a superhero group in other comics that consists of heroes like Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, and more. Batman appeared in all four Batman films from 1989 to 1997, played by Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer and George Clooney. Batman has also appeared in the award-winning The Dark Knight trilogy, portrayed by Christian Bale, and will appear again in an upcoming film titled Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, where he will be portrayed by Ben Affleck. He also had his own hit show, titled simply Batman, in the 1960s with Adam West as the title character, as well as many animated cartoons such as Batman: The Animated Series and a recent television series, Gotham, which focuses on Bruce Wayne as a young man. Lyrics lines appear in blue.* 'Verse 1:' Stand down now, Kovacs. We both know, physically and mentally, you're weak I’d love to play, but I’m on duty. Plus, you’re out of my League. But I’m the ass-kicking you need, just not the one you deserve If you don’t stop now, you’ll have that with the Joker’s verse. So leave this to the only one who’s successfully captured him. You’re a joke, The Comedian in that of a rapper’s skin. Says he does his city justice, but is just another convict, isn’t it? Why don’t you put that on a sign, hold it and picket it? 'Verse 2:' Robin, I’m on it. The Boy Wonder is on the scene! This crazy scheming creep better think before messing with the Titanic Teen Let me take you under my Nightwing, you’re better off as a sidekick. You’re looking Gray, son. So go ahead and suck my Dick! Why don’tcha keep your whining for when it’s your ultimate D-Day? You keep popping off like you got hot bars, but where are they?! This boy in an overcoat’s long forgotten, taught by Batman and Robin! So answer me this, Walter, who really watches the Watchmen? 'Verse 3:' The mask of a madman, that I’m giving the backhand! You seem to have a lack of plan, I beat Superman! While you got blasted by your best friend and Manhattan, So what happens when you’re standing to the goddamned Batman? 'Verse 4:' You think you can be the Bane of my existence? That’s a laugh, all right. Your style’s sadder than when you died with that girl that night, It’s demolition day. I’ll make sure that this is your last issue, ‘Cause I didn’t wan- Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Batman vs Rorschach Category:Story battles Category:TKandMit Category:Finales